


Enchanté

by itsaripoff123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: French Sirius Black, M/M, Sirius Black Speaks French, Sirius at Beauxbatons AU, Triwizard Tournament, remus lupin is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaripoff123/pseuds/itsaripoff123
Summary: the blacks are french... so what if they never moved to the uk and sirius ended up going to Beauxbatons instead??Little bit of a meet-cute moment that involves beauxbatons showing up for the Triwizard cup, Sirius doing ballet (well sorta) and Remus forgetting how to think.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Enchanté

Remus was tired when they took their seats in the Great Hall for dinner. After Snape deliberately ruining his potion, and Slughorn giving him a lecture on toxic gases he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, close his curtains and pretend he didn't exist. Unfortunately, on his way back to the dorms to sulk and hide he’d ran into Lily Evans who all but forbade him going back to his room and missing such a momentous occasion for the school. He leaned forwards with his forearms braced against the table and leant his head against the wood, sighing deeply; the room was at least three times louder than usual and he kept catching snippets of conversations he didn’t particularly care to hear. Lily had taken pity on him when he’d said he had a headache in lieu of explaining werewolf hearing and was now trying to coax him into drinking water while rubbing circles into his shoulder. Remus could practically feel James’ eyes burning holes into the top of his head as he kept it firmly planted on the table muttering to Lily about how he’s fine and doesn’t need the fuss. 

Lily’s hand slipped from his shoulder when he finally gave in and sat up properly to drink the water, he smiled apologetically at James before taking it from her hands and sipping at it. James nodded, then smiled at Remus. He wasn’t mad then, just a temporary moment of jealousy that Remus was getting more attention from Evans than James ever had. Peter was already rambling about how he’s been practising his flirting in the mirror to make sure that his smile is the perfect mix of ‘charisma and cute’ in order to pull on the french girls that would be shortly arriving at the castle. Remus snorted at that, but then reached over to pat him on the shoulder encouragingly. Lily had moved to sit with Dorcas and Marlene further down the table at some point during Peter's speech and James was now staring blankly at the space she had been sat in, Remus chuckled a bit before putting his glass down and shaking his arms out next to him (in James’ eye line).

“Earth to James?” He repeated, before reaching across the table and clicking his fingers inches from James’ face. “You alright there, mate?” 

James shook his head minutely and blinked a few times, before scrubbing and hand over his hair and mumbling, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” he paused for a minute before looking at Remus properly, “You been practising the perfect flirty smile too then, Lupin?” 

“Nah, I think I’ve had it down for a while now.” He chuckled, “What about you? Gonna be chasing after the french girls like Pettigrew or are you still too busy pining after Evans?” James puffed his chest out a bit at that and Peter raised his palm up off the table for Remus to high five.

After a very discoordinated high give Peter started up his best Dumbledore impression, “Ten points to Gryffindor for the ‘sick-burn’!” They all laughed at that, but before James could begin his rebuttal the doors of the Great Hall swung open and the entire room went quiet immediately, every student craning their head to get a good view of the door. 

After a few moments of nothing happening confused whispers started to sprout up from around the hall, echoing and seeming much louder than they where; Remus narrowed his eyes, he wasn’t exactly a fan of dramatic entrances, and he was so hungry he was worried his stomach would begin eating itself in the next few moments, or worse start to rumble while the hall was so quiet. His train of thought was brought to a swift end however when a series of loud rhythmic bangs began to filter into the hall from the corridor. 

The banging started to get louder, and was punctuated by a strange guttural “huh” sound every couple of rounds of the rhythm. Remus leaned back on his seat to get a better look down the corridor, he saw them as they rounded the corner, great big fur coats, and matching cubic-looking hats. At least twenty of them, marching down the corridor slamming thick metal tipped sticks against the stone floor in a rhythm and then against their chest. They walked in a formation, like an arrow, with an especially stern faced boy at the front who upon crossing the threshold into the hall lifted his wand to his lips and breathed out against it, conjuring a great gust of fire shaped like some form of beast Remus couldn’t recognise that swooped up into the sky at the top of the hall before circling down and round the back of the teachers table at the far end of the room. A series of gasps and ‘woahs’ jumped about the room, the marching boys didn’t even glance to the side and continued their perfectly choreographed march down the centre of the room between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. The banging and shouted and chest beating rhythm was getting faster and faster and as the arrow head reached the front of the room they peeled off to the sides and started throwing their sticks into the air, swirling them in intricate patterns and intermittently slamming them on the floor; as more of the troop stopped reached the front and stopped marching in favour of tricks and intermittent whacks to the ground the rhythm began to slip away all together in favour of a noise that Remus would call ‘fighting with pots and pans’. When the last row of the formation cleared the front of the student tables into the small clearing they stopped the throwing-based tricks in favour of slamming their staffs of the ground again, this time with no particularly musical order, and began to shout, at first it was slightly unorganised but after a few seconds they’d begun to yell in sync with each other and it became distinguishable that they were chanting “Karkaroff”.

Remus looked back to James and raised his eyebrows, James shrugged and Remus swivelled his head back to the door just in time to catch a tall man dressed in all white round the corner, he was wearing the same large hat as the rest of the group but looked too old to be a student, his steps were huge and striding and he’d made his way into the hall and passed Remus in no time. The man kept his eyes firmly on the front of the hall, on the podium where Dumbledore stood. The shouting boys at the front were still clanging and yelling, dragging out each symbol of his name; “Kar-Kar-Off! Kar-Kar-Off!”. When he passed the far ends of the tables he raised his arms up and out, like a muggle would in church and the chanting and clanging ceased immediately, he nodded his head towards Dumbledore before turning around to face the students, throwing his head back slightly and yelling, “DURMSTRANG!”, the boys and the front started yelling and whooping and the Hogwarts students clapped too, a few of them cheering as well. Remus clapped slowly, still watching the stern faced group as they slowly cooled down slightly and started to look at the other students in the room, some of them actually cracked a smile and the older and more handsome ones started winking at the prettier girls.  
The Durmstrang boys started to meander through the tables of the left side of the hall to make their way to the seats that had been saved for them at the end of the Slytherin table, Remus turned back to James who was mumbling something along the lines of “so bloody cool” when another noise from the corridor stunned the great hall into silence. This time in the form of bird song, followed shortly by a swarm of small blue birds flying down the corridor and dispersing round the room, cawing and flying in graceful circles before completely disappearing in flashes of blue light leaving silver glitter gliding down to the ground in their place. Remus watched as one swooped right in-between his and Peters head before lifting up towards the ceiling and vanishing against the magical night sky. 

Remus turned his head from the ceiling to the door again just in time to see two girls round the corner, their footsteps were delicate, gliding across the floor with their pale blue robes flowing behind them. They were both petite, very pretty and every flick of their arms and ankles was perfectly executed as they came into the hall and broke into a perfectly choreographed ballet routine, exactly mirroring each other; when the girl on the left raised her right arm, the girl opposite raised her left, they titled their heads in time with each other and waved their arms towards the students in neat tandem shaking their wrists delicately as butterflies flew from the sleeves of the robes and disappeared into puffs of blue smoke a few seconds later. They smiled brightly at anyone who they made eye contact with, and Remus caught the girl closest to him winking at James who promptly made a strangled choking noise. The girls continued down the centre walk-way of the hall, spinning on their toes and stretching their hands to the sky and occasionally casting butterflies out their robes, Remus had been watching their delicate steps moving down towards the teachers table so closely he hadn’t noticed another pair had entered the room until Peter tapped his arm and he turned around. 

They were stood perfectly still in the doorway, their robes where slightly different to the girls who had entered before them, instead of the floaty outerwear the boy was wearing a shirt and a powder blue, and very well fittest waist coat, the girl next to him was wearing a much more flowy gauzy skirt than silk ones of the previous girls and actual point shoes. They stood at the threshold with the backs of their hands touching and their feet placed neatly into a ballet position Remus didn’t recognise or particularly care anything about. He dragged his eyes up towards their faces and noticed almost immediately how handsome the boy was, pale skin, sharp cheekbones and shoulder length black hair curling slightly against his shoulders. Remus watched as the boy's lips parted and drew in a heavy breath, before lifting his chin up a fraction. 

Violin music begun playing, pouring out of from corridor and the boy and girl leapt forward, his knees and ankles bending elegantly as he did, landing on the balls of his feet each time before taking another graceful step forward. The girl was lifting her legs so they crossed over each other in a distinctly ballet way, the music swelled and the boy bent over in a bow towards the girl, holding his arm out to her, she took it and Remus watched in awe at how perfectly their hands slid together before she pushed herself up onto toes and the boy moved to walk around her, holding her arm and guiding her in a perfect circle, her free arm raised in a delicate curve towards the roof. When he got aligned precisely behind her one of her legs arched off the floor and moved slowly into the air, before she bent it back down into an L shape against her other leg, the boy raised their joined arms above her head and she turned in a faster circle. She did two full rotations before stopping in a position with her side against his front. The boy raised his other arm delicately and Remus watched as his wrist bones emerged from under his shirt sleeves, he was so entranced by boys excellently sculpted knuckles he almost missed the girl leaning forward, straightening out the leg that was in the air and blowing a kiss made of butterflies at one of the seventh years whose eyes were as wide as saucers. After standing straight and lowering her leg, the girl turns back face to face with the boy - or more accurately face to chest given he was taller than her - she takes her right hand and places it against his cheek, her left hand placed lightly on the material of his shirt on the bicep of the arm that has moved around her waist, his other arm still in the air.

The music starts to swell and the girl stretches up more onto her toes, the boy is staring straight at her face, lips slightly parted and Remus is wholly convinced they're about to kiss in front of the entire school. But, then the tempo of the violins changes suddenly and the girl pushes his face to side with the palm that's on his cheek. For a second the boy is looking right at him, and Remus can see the slightly pinch of his brow, before the girl takes off spinning impossibly fast towards the Ravenclaw table and the boy snaps his head towards her, taking two hasty but neat steps forward, slipping his arm around her stomach stopping her. His other goes to the back of her neck and slips slowly down her arm, the music is calming again and the girl looks up at the boy placing one hand against the arm that's wrapped around her stomach before spinning round so her back is to his chest, her other arm still stretched out as the boy reverently runs his perfectly shaped fingers across it. The boy lifts her girls arm higher into the air, arching it slighting as he leans his face into her neck bringing her arm up behind his head running his fingers down her skin; he lifts his eyes to Remus, who almost doesn't notice because of how closely he was watching the fine bones of the boys fingers as they grazed down the girls arm. His hand continued after trailing her arm down the side of her torso and onto the top of her thigh, the girl then rotated her leg into the air, perfectly straight and the rest of her body impossibly still. The boy's fingers trailed down the outside of her thigh before slipping down to cup it tightly, his eyes trained on Remus the whole time, who currently couldn't remember how to breathe.

The music picked up again slightly as he lifted her off the ground, her other leg curling into a C shape as her foot left the ground. The boys looked away from Remus as he moved in a circle carrying the ballerina, when he was in the dead centre of the walk way again facing the teachers at the far end of the room he placed her back on the ground and she turned in his arms to face him he place one hand on her face and the other remained on her waist, the music was slowing as she leant up to him, but just as quickly as it has changed before the music doubled in pace and volume and the girl pushed at his chest before leaping back and spinning down the hall towards the teachers, the boy had faux-stumbled when he was pushed but he was now gracefully spinning down towards the doors, with his arms out in front of him bracketed perfectly. His hair billowed outwards as he spun and Remus watched in awe as with each turn the boy's head snapped back to watch Remus, when he stopped spinning he dropped down to one knee and held his arms in neat arcs out towards the girl who had now stopped her own turns about 10 meters down the hall. She took one graceful step to the left, swinging her whole body out in a sideways bow, then took two to the right and did the same again but leaning the opposite way before stepping back to the centre line of the walk way. She took two steps forward, then leapt slightly, taking into another brilliant spin before steadying herself about halfway to the boy, then she begun stepping again and as the music got quicker so did her movements, when she got close to him she threw herself into his arms and her caught her, stepping up and raising her above his head with both hands on her waist. Her back arched perfectly in the air, one leg bent at the knee and the other pointed and straight. The boys moved on an axis, almost like he was displaying her to the room and after a complete spin he lowered his arms and placed her gently onto the ground, Remus watched as his muscles stretched and tensed at the weight of lifting and lowering her smoothly. She moved to his side and looped her hand around his arm, the music reaching an aggressive peak and stopping immediately as they both bent forward to take a bow. 

There was a rather aggressive bout of clapping but Remus was too stunned to move as he watched the other students fill out into the great hall from the corridor where they’d been playing the instruments. They emerged in pairs, wearing the full and expensive looking powder blue robes. When out in the hallway the moved into a formation, the dancing couple at the front and then rows of two behind them; they started walking down the hall, they all moved delicately but with distinctly less grace than the couple who had danced, the girls stopping occasionally to blow kisses made out of butterflies at some of the more attractive boys. The boy and the girl that had danced stopped about three feet closer to the door than Remus was sat, the girl leaned over towards the Ravenclaw table to blow a kiss at one of their more attractive prefects but Remus’ eyes remained firmly on the boy, who in turn was also watching him back. Remus’ mouth dropped open slightly and he couldn't decipher whether to nod or smile and almost two quickly to register the boy winked at him before he and his partner carried on down the hall towards the front. Remus turned to watch them go but looked back to the table when he realised Peter was talking.

“-ey think they are? Come on, it’s a bit dramatic.” 

“I dunno Pete, I mean, that girl.. Wow.” James responded, he was staring over Remus’ shoulder to watch the dancing girl as she moved towards the front of the hall. Remus sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, he could feel his heart beat in his neck and was almost certain if James looked close enough he’d be able to see his jugular pulse. 

“One of the Durmstrang guys breathed out a fire Dragon, that's obviously way cooler than ballet.” 

James had started to respond but Remus tuned it out turning to watch Dumbledore greet the headmistress who had followed the remainder of her students to the front of the hall, she had hugged the old man and then kissed his cheek before turning round to face the school, pulling her wand out and waving it towards the ceiling, blue fireworks shot out of the end of it and zipped in different directions before forming the word “Beauxbatons” and finally disappearing. The beauxbatons students started to walk back up the main aisle of the hall towards the end of the table near the door where Ravenclaw had cleared seats for them, Remus’ found the dancing boy again, he’d moved away from the girl he’d performed with and was now meandering up the hall with a powder blue cloak slung over his shoulder.

Remus turned back to the table before he could catch the boys eyes again and reached for his water, promptly chugging the entire thing and narrowly avoiding choking. He pushed his arms further across the table and sunk forwards, placing his forehead against the cool table again; when he closed his eyes his brain started replaying parts of the dance again before he could even conjure anything else he was completely focused on the shape of the boys knuckles, the way his skin stretched over his wrists and the angle at which his thumb jutted out from his hands. He shook his head against the table and sighed, he could still hear James and Pete debating whose entrance was cooler, Pete still adamant that ballet is crap. 

“You alright, Remus?” He heard after a few moments and twisted his head to the side to see Peter squinting down at him. He lifted his head up and nodded, mumbling something about his headache. He turned back towards the beauxbatons-students still making their way towards their seats just in time to see the dancer-boy peel off from the rest of the group taking seats at Ravenclaw and head towards him. Remus snapped his head back to the table, unsure of what to do. He fixed his eyes on one of the knots in the oak of the table and sat perfectly still, feeling every muscle in his body tense as he did so.

He heard the bench creak as the boy slid in next to him, he could feel the heat radiating off his body and smell his aftershave - sweet, but undercut by the faint smell of motor oil. Remus pulled as much air into his lungs as he possibly could before turning his head to look at the boy, only to have it knocked out of him immediately when he caught the grey eyes staring back at him. The boy chuckled slighting, and flicked his gaze down as he did so, before slowly dragging his eyes back up Remus’ body to his face. Remus suddenly forgot how to think, how to breathe and how to well, everything. The boy leaned his elbow against the table and turned to angle his entire upper body towards Remus. 

“Bonsoir,” God even his voice was attractive, it was deep and sounded like it caught in his throat slightly, “Sirius, Sirius De Noir.” He held out his expertly sculpted hand for Remus to shake, Remus’ eyes flicked over it, cataloging each callus and scar along his hand, before looking back to his face.

Remus did not move to shake his hand. He sat staring at the boy’s - Sirius’ - face: eyes flicking between his perfect cheekbones; or his impossibly sculpted jawline; or his pink, slightly parted lips. Remus didn’t move or say anything for so long that Peter took it upon himself to elbow Remus in the back to bring him back to reality, which to Peter's credit worked… kind of. From the force into his back Remus fell forward towards Sirius, who promptly moved his hand to catch the other boys shoulders. Remus, free of his trace and now fully aware of the awkwardness, sat up straight so fast that Sirius' hand slipped from his shoulder and landed back on his own lap. 

“Your name?” Sirius prompted, smiling slightly at Remus. 

“Oh. Er, Remus, Remus Lupin.” Remus’ cheeks flushed red, convinced he had made a very thorough fool of himself. Sirius nodded and picked his hand out of his lap, Remus thought he’d offer it up to shake again but instead Sirius moved to grab Remus’ hand off the table and bring it up his face just in front of his lips, he looked up at him through his eyelashes and grinned like that cat that got the cream before pressed a quick kiss to the back of Remus’ hand, he brought it away from his mouth slightly but didn’t let go before he spoke…

“Enchanté, Remus Lupin.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re interested in reading something like this in full there’s a great maurders era triwizard tournament fic here on AO3 called “Into the Fire” by taotu :)


End file.
